Must Save Elena
by StelenaForLife
Summary: A one-shot for 5x14, when Stefan and "Elena" are in the motel (As seen in the promo.) It is told from Stefan's point of view and with Katherine in Elena's body. Rated M for SMUT.


I looked at Elena earlier today. She seemed different… I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but something was definitely off. I told myself it's because her and Damon just broke up, but it's like it was something else.. She seemed happy including the circumstances, I asked myself why she'd even come up with the idea of us staying in a motel together, especially after the awkwardness between us lately. I was then cut out of my thoughts with her voice yelling my name, telling me to come here. I hesitated at first, considering she was in the shower and I didn't want to intrude.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it. "You need something?"

"Stefan! Do you mind passing me my towel? It's too far away.."

I then opened the door, I could see her curvy yet slim figure behind the shadow of the curtains. I had to keep myself from staring. I then passed her the towel and made my way out of the steamy bathroom. I then sat down on the bed my head in my lap. After all this time, my feelings for her haven't changed, they've only grown stronger. I love her; I love her so damn much it hurts. I know now that I'll always love her, no matter how hard I try to move on.

"Stefan?" Elena said in an innocent voice. Her wet hair matted down her back. She was dressed in short green pajama shorts with stripes, with a matching green tank top. I couldn't help but stare, as always, Elena looked absolutely breath-taking.

"I need to talk to you Stefan.." Elena said, taking a step closer to me, resting her right hand on my chest.

"I've been so wrong to you Stefan, I hurt you. I don't know why I did it, you've always been so good to me, and you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Choosing Damon over you was the worst mistake of my life, I thought I loved him.. I did. I thought I didn't deserve you, I thought you deserved better than some naïve girl who couldn't make up her mind about what she wanted. It's always been you_, _Stefan. I love you, I always have and I always will." Elena said, her lips grazing mine.

"Elena, I can't." I said backing away.

"Yes, you can Stefan. Don't you want this? Don't you want _me?" _Elena said in a broken voice.

"Hey, of course I do. I'll always want you. It's just I can't do this to Damon, it's not right." I told her, stroking her cheek, watching as her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Stefan. I get why you don't want this, but honestly I need this. I need you. I feel lost without you; you're the one thing that makes me truly feel _alive." _She then started kissing my neck.

I couldn't fight this anymore, I needed her too. I then grabbed her face and brought her lips to mine. We stood there kissing for what seemed like forever, but I didn't mind. She then ripped my shirt open, and kissed down my chest, pulling down my pants shortly after and boxers as well. She then took my erection in her hand and started stroking me.

I then flipped us over so I was on top. I started kissing her neck and then her collarbone. I then pulled her shirt off and unclasped her bra, taking a hard nipple into my mouth.

"Stefan.." She said moaning.

I reached down and felt her center, she was soaking wet, I then thrusted two fingers into her over and over at a steady pace.

"Please, I need you." Elena said desperately.

I then slid into her slick walls. She was so tight, I was in paradise, and her inner muscles were squeezing around me. I then thrusted into her a few times, and when her muscles squeezed around me even more, I could tell she was close. As she came down from her high, I allowed myself to cum as well.

"I love you." I told her stroking her sweaty hair out of her face.

"I love you too." She said kissing me.

I then wrapped my arms around her, pulling her naked body close to mine, protecting her in my embrace. As her breathing slowed down, telling me she was asleep, I allowed myself to fall into slumber as well, kissing her head one last time.

The next morning, I woke up. I found she was still sleeping. She looked so beautiful and peaceful while she slept. I then decided to get up and get ready for the day in our search for Damon.

As I finished buttoning my pants, my phone rang.

"Stefan! Where are you?" It was Caroline.

"I'm in a motel with Elena, why? Is everything alright?"

"No! Stefan that's Katherine! She took over Elena's body with some travaller spell. Elena's gone. We- we have do something." Caroline said. I could tell she was crying now. I then dropped the phone quickly.

I ran over to the bed, grabbing Katherine by the neck and pushing her up against the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I said yelling.

"Stefan, I-I can't breathe, you're hurting me." Katherine said.

"I DON'T CARE. WHERE IS ELENA?" I said choking her harder.

"I took over her body; I wanted to be with you. I just wanted my life back Stefan, I'm sorry.." Katherine said in between breaths.

I let her go.

"Listen here, you're going to come with me back to Mystic Falls, and we're going to undo whatever spell you did. Or I swear to god Katherine, I will make sure I rip out your daughter's heart, if it isn't the last thing I do." I said in a threatening tone.

I thought about Elena. My poor innocent, sweet Elena, I cursed myself mentally for not knowing it was her. s dead.. I had to help Damon, and then I had to save Elena.

Save Elena. Must. Save. Elena…


End file.
